my dear old dracula
by eylandria13
Summary: rated T just to be safe. updated summary: count dracula takes another victim and she shows up at his doorstep a newly made vampire, much to his disgust, count may have the physical strength of twenty men but does he have the mental and spirtual strength?
1. Chapter 1- unlucky me

Elantra leapt out of her window, and landed hard on her shoulder in between the rose bushes, "Christ" she muttered, through gritted teeth, as she stumbled to her feet, and ran toward the woods. She was fast, but not fast enough for Count Dracula, somebody landed on her back she stumbled, and rolled several times before stopping, splayed out on her stomach on the floor of the forest. she cursed as she felt his hot breath near her neck, and felt his teeth, the whole world was fading away, it was the third time, she was dying, and she knew it at least she tried….

Elantra opened her eyes wearily, it was dark and she couldn't see it smelled musty and old, she moved to sit up and hit her head on something above her, she cursed and kicked upward, the roof of the coffin flew off and clattered a few feet away, she rose and tried not to panic, she was dead! Realization hit her she felt the place where Dracula bit her, and felt nothing, then she slowly felt her teeth sharp as a knife, she was immortal, she was a vampire.


	2. Chapter 2- I think not

Elantra leapt out of her window, and landed hard on her shoulder in between the rose bushes, "Christ" she muttered, through gritted teeth, as she stumbled to her feet, and ran toward the woods. She was fast, but not fast enough for Count Dracula, somebody landed on her back she stumbled, and rolled several times before stopping, splayed out on her stomach on the floor of the forest. she cursed as she felt his hot breath near her neck, and felt his teeth, the whole world was fading away, it was the third time, she was dying, and she knew it at least she tried….

Elantra opened her eyes wearily, it was dark and she couldn't see it smelled musty and old, she moved to sit up and hit her head on something above her, she cursed and kicked upward, the roof of the coffin flew off and clattered a few feet away, she rose and tried not to panic, she was dead! Realization hit her she felt the place where Dracula bit her, and felt nothing, then she slowly felt her teeth sharp as a knife, she was immortal, she was a vampire.

Elantra was impatient, she had waited all day in the tomb for the sun to set, and it was almost time "come on" she murmured, 13 year olds can be that way, "finally!" she cried throwing the door open.

she winced in slight pain, it was still dusk and not completely safe for her, but she didn't care, she stormed toward the woods, some part of her knowing where _he_ was, brambles tugged at her black clothes as she stormed through the spooky woods, a wolf howled in the distance, she shivered with delight, and changed direction now heading toward the sound.

after half an hour of climbing over logs, and getting pricked by thorns, she saw them, they howled to the moon, she carefully moved forward they brought their noses down to look at her, none of them moved, she walked boldly up to the biggest one and slowly ran her hand along his snout and head.

he closed his eyes as if savoring the feeling, she smiled and rubbed his ear, he stood suddenly and stretched, then to her surprise he made a motion with his snout for her to get on his back.

she uncertainly swung her leg up over his back, he took off running immediately she barely kept her seating, out of the corner of her eyes she could see the other wolves following them, howling.

After what seemed like an age, the wolf stopped suddenly jerking her out of a doze, he lifted his majestic snout toward a hill, as it pointing at it, she squinted and saw the outline of a castle, she smiled and got off his back rubbing his head, "thank you" she whispered.

He just lifted his snout toward the moon and howled, she took off running for the castle, when she reached it she felt a deep sense of a sour mood, she smirked if that was what Dracula was feeling, she felt like bragging.

The door was huge, it almost looked impenetrable, but she was confident she knocked with the rusty old knocker and waited, nothing.

she got impatient and pushed on the door, it didn't budge until it was opened abruptly, she fell forward and landed half way into the castle, she whipped her head up and there he was, looking bitter, red eyes, high aquiline nose, "who are you?"

He snarled Elantra got to her feet and stood defiant "don't remember me? I gave you a chase" his eyes widened for a moment with something like surprise then they narrowed "so?" He said coldly "I'm a vampire now idiot! It would have greatly appreciated if you had just killed me!"

His eyes flared up in anger, then slowly the fire died down "I am failing to see the point of your visit" he said just as coldly as before "yeah so am I" she said spitefully "I wish you would of picked on somebody your own size" Dracula's face remained cold "if it makes you feel any better you put up the best fight I've ever had to deal with good-bye" he started to close the door "hold it Mac!" She shouted jumping inside the castle, before he could close it.

"What are yo- get back out there!" He said furiously, she relaxed on the floor "I kind of like it here" she said "nice and dusty and dismal" he growled low "don't make me lose my patience with you, young lady" she jumped to her feet "I think I'll take it its perfect! See I can keep my sense of humor though I'm a vampire but you…" she made a face "… is down in the dumps my friend!"

He looked furious and advanced "that's it!" he shouted "you'll have to catch me first" she teased beginning to run, he didn't answer, but his face was livid.

she dashed up the stairs with him hot on her heels, she was a lot faster now that she was a vampire, she laughed delightedly as Dracula nearly slipped on the stairs, now having a considerable lead, she thought she might get away with it, but unlucky for her he changed into a bat "hey dirty play!" she yelled rounding a corner, she cursed as he swooped low and she had to dive over the railing of the second floor and land hard on the first floor.

She jumped to her feet as he followed, she managed to dodge him and head for the dining room, just as she ran down a hallway, there the bat was just as she was going to run around it, he swooped, she screamed. He changed mid swoop and Dracula in his man form landed on top of her, neatly pinning her to the floor "gotcha!" He said triumphantly "get off me!" she snarled "get out of my house!"

He retorted unable to think of backlash, she just glared at him and he glared back "you know I didn't ask you be bitten maybe if you left me alone-" "don't go there!"

He threatened "I put you into this world again I can take you out again!" she pouted glaring at him every once and awhile and he sat stubborn "your cutting off circulation to my legs" she said in a strained voice "oh! Of course" he got off her, she sat up rubbing her wrists, and gingerly moving her legs.

"you really need to work on that grip" she said holding out her wrist "habit" he said stiffly "those humans are stronger than they look" she shrugged "I'll get used to it with teaching now where is my room?" he looked startled only for a second though "I think not girl" he growled he pointed in the direction of the nearest door "out…OUT!" He shouted "but-"she interceded "OUT!" He thundered he folded her arms and stood "make me" she challenged.

*boot* (lands in the snow, door slams) curse you Count Dracula!


	3. Chapter 3- conditions

Elantra crouched in a bush "wait for it" she sung quietly, Dracula was climbing down the castle wall, the moment his feet touched the ground, she sprinted for him.

his back was turned to her and he was busy with something in his hand, so he didn't notice her, she took a flying leap and landed squarely on his back "what the-? You again! Get off me!" he howled, she tightened her grip around his neck "never!" She yelled, he reached up and grabbed her shoulders and flung her off of him "FOR THE LOVE OF PETE! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?!"

He shouted she spat the snow out of her mouth "I am a vampire now! And I have no idea how to be one; I have no place to go and nothing to do, all I want is some shelter and a little education! Translation: YOU GOT ME INTO THIS MESS AND NOW YOU'RE GETTING ME OUT!"

she gasped for breath, her tirade ending, the both stood panting in the snow glaring at each other "god your stubborn" he panted "it's an inherited quality" she said in a moody voice, placed his hands on his knees and leaned against them, like a man who has ran a long way, he looked up at her "fine, FINE! Follow me."

he straightened up and turned and headed swiftly for the door, on the other side of the castle, she could barely keep up when they reached it, he opened it halfway and held his hand out stopping her "conditions" he growled "if you stay here you must obey me in every aspect, don't wander, don't leave the castle, no snooping, loud noises, or talking. if you are able to change into an animal, don't, never answer the door, no music, no dancing, no guests, and in return you will receive instruction on how to be a vampire, shelter, and maybe I'll take you on one of my-" he stopped and look slightly uncertain "I haven't given it a name a…a raid alright?"

She nodded "that reminds me" he said almost embarrassedly "what is your name?" she struggled not to laugh "Elantra" she responded "Elantra" he repeated.

he opened the door a bit wider and gestured for her to enter "the only reason you're here is because I'm sick of you sneaking around and surprising me" he hissed, as she stepped over the threshold "why my dear old drac" she said casually "I'll only be a good little vampire" "oh and another thing no pet names you address me as Count not drac not dracy and I certainly won't be calling you elany is that clear?"

She rolled her eyes lazily "perfectly Count but that's so boring" the Count shut the door and pointed to the stairs "third door on the right" he said "I hate vampires with a sense of humor" he added as she began to climb the stairs "too bad" she said grinning.

_Count's POV_

Once I heard the door to her room slam, I sank down on to the carpet 'you're going to regret this Vlad' my conscious told me "I know, I know!" I snapped to nobody in particular 'I think it was nice of him' my mother's ghost said materializing in front of me "mom, don't-" 'she's right you know' my wife's ghost chimed in "um guys-" 'fiddle faddle!' My father's ghost roared 'you're getting soft, son!' He chuckled heartily 'losing that vampire touch' my uncle's ghost offered 'there you go Edward, you've got it!' My father's ghost shouted. 'Must you be such a poltergeist, grandpa?' my daughter's ghost Jacqueline asked in an annoyed voice 'yes grandpa, must you?'

my son angser agreed 'It's my job children!' he bellowed 'every family needs one and I'm the only willing to accept the job!' almost all of them began talking at once "hold!"

I shouted they quieted down "I appreciate your input, but really there's nothing you can do about it, and my conscious is holding down the fort of tormenting me about it, so can you make like Marley's and wander?" grumbling they disappeared one by one, but much to my annoyance I heard a vase shatter and my father chuckle heartily.


	4. Chapter 4- unpleasant companions

_Back to Elantra's POV_

Elantra looked around the dusty room in satisfaction, there was no bed but she knew that was probably because her coffin was outside.

There was one chair in the room and two books lying on a desk, across from it she finally had gotten in, it was worth spending one day in a cave trying to avoid sunlight, she slammed the door and picked up the books titled _watership down _and another titled _four tragedies: Romeo and Juliet, Macbeth, Julius ceaser, hamlet. _

She put them on the chair, and went to the window. it overlooked to woods, facing east she gasped as she realized the sun was coming up, she sucked in a breath and quickly turned and opened the door, and hurried down the stairs a vase shattered somewhere, and she winced on the first floor the Count was standing near the door, he glanced up at her and sighed agitatedly "what now!?" He snapped "the sun is coming up" she said as calmly as possible.

he sighed "I forgot to give you a coffin come with me" he went up the stairs, and into her room he opened the window, and lifted his leg though and sat astraddle on the sill, ducking his head under the top of the window, he pulled his other leg through and carefully took a little step to the right, and put his hand back in the window and held it out, Elantra didn't move, unsure.

He gestured with it she walked up to the window, slowly, he let out a sigh of exasperation and grabbed her arm, and pulled her through the open window, she nearly fell off the small ledge but he held her arm so she wouldn't, he pointed toward the south there was an old chapel she hadn't noticed.

He let go of her arm, so she had to grab onto the sill to keep her footing, and skittered down the wall like a lizard once he reached to ground he looked up at her expectantly, she clung to the sill a bit harder "err Count…?"

He let out another sigh, and skittered up the wall again almost without stopping he grabbed her around the waist and descended.

Once they reached to ground, he let go of her and folded his arms and gave her a hard stare "what?!" She asked "your immortal for Pete's sake you can jump I know you can" she put her hands up "fine alright I'll jump next time" he turned and began walking towards the chapel "good" he said and pointed to a coffin laying in the ground, she notice several more coffins laying open "surely you only need one Count? Or does your cousin Andy visit frequently? "

She said staring around, tinkling laughter interrupted him, Elantra whirled around standing behind the Count were three women vampires, they were very beautiful one had fair hair, the others dark hair "girls" the Count said "this is Elantra she is also a vampire" they just laughed again Elantra immediately didn't like them they were very beautiful and seemed friendly, but there was something is their eyes she didn't like.

"Elantra" the Count said interrupting her thoughts "this is Marishka Aleera and Verona" they smiled pleasantly she nodded slightly, and turned to settle into her coffin, once lying down she reached over and grabbed the lid, and pulled it over her, and she settled down comfortably and immediately felt drowsy…


	5. Chapter 5- no tongue please

Elantra awoke with a start hitting her head on the top of the coffin, she cursed and kicked it off, the Count was dusting himself off, when she sat up, the moon was up and the Count was obviously displeased.

"you slept in" he said "of course" she said yawning "it's not easy have to run from a vampire" he frowned as she stood up "now what first Count?" she inquired eagerly "Stay away from crucifixes" he said impatiently "there that's your first lesson your done now go to your room" he said pointing to the window.

she glared at him "I have errands to do" he said and turned his back on her toward the woods buttoning his elegant coat "be sure to stay in your room, and you know the conditions-" she stuck her tongue at him, he continued his lecture without stopping "and if you're going to stick your tongue out, do have the decency to do it to my face."

she gasped he didn't stop "it just might be hewn off, it makes you look like you are trying to catch flies, unless of course your practicing for when you stick it down somebody's throat" she gasped again "Count!" She exclaimed disapprovingly "no! No! Elantra!" he said turning to face her, his last word matching her tone he brandished his finger at her "you need to have respect for you elders, and seriously it does make you look ridiculous and childish, and degrades both you and the person you do it too, have a speck of dignity, alright?"

he turned his back on her again, and continued to button his coat "alright" she said in a small voice "good" he said finishing the buttoning and straightening it, he turned back to her "now do yourself a favor and go to your room" she nodded and ran to the wall, luckily it wasn't very smooth and she managed to climb it and tumble into the room, by that time the Count had already gone off to where ever he was going, so she picked up the watership down book and began to read, by the content of the book she was surprised a book like this would be in a murderous vampire's house.

after an hour or so she heard a door slam, she threw the book up and ran down stairs, her suspicions were correct, he was home Verona, aleera, and marishka were already there, he was holding a bag and they were pining at it.

Elantra was repulsed for a moment as she realized their actions were similar to dogs, "Elantra" he said in an icy tone "your second lesson" he opened to bag and lifted out an unconscious four year old boy "how to suck blood" he had an evil smile on his face, she shuddered but what choice did she have?

She took him from the Count's hands "lay him down on the floor" he instructed she obeyed "put your mouth on his neck and bite down slightly" she felt weird but did so, "now suck" Elantra shivered for two reasons one, the idea was horrible to her, two, the tone the Count had, as if he was being entertained.

She sucked and a sweet thick liquid filled her mouth, she swallowed and sucked harder, despite the good taste when she was finished, and she took her mouth off his neck there was a horrible bitter taste in her mouth that made her gag, the Count and the girls chuckled "you'll get used to the after taste."

he said "oh _that's_ reassuring" she said sarcastically trying to get the taste out of her mouth and wipe the blood off her clothes the girl called Verona shrugged "that stuff stains and there is almost no way to get it out so by rubbing it you'll just make it worse" Elantra stopped rubbing but the 'little black dress' was becoming 'little red riding hood' anyway.

Marishka smirked at her and Elantra glared back the Count made a motion with his hands "return to your rooms I will be out on more errands and you are to stay in your rooms" they all nodded in understanding and got up and ran up to their rooms before Elantra could go into her room the Count called her "oh and Elantra?" "Yes?" she replied "lesson three stay away from garlic" he smirked.

**Explaining the tongue thing: when I was six, I started sticking my tongue out at people when I didn't get my way (why? Because I was an insolent little brat) and my dad would tell me that it was childish and ridiculous, and I looked like I was trying to catch flies, and I was frog. that tamed the beast, but one day when I was ten, I got so mad at him I did it once more, and my dad told me to stop "unless of course your practicing to stick it down someone's throat" this repulsed me so much, I never did it again (I was ten, okay?) so that was a recreation of the tongue incident. (My dad always did have a sense of humor about parenthood XD) please review **


	6. Chapter 6- a raid a leshy and a kiss

**Ok, time has passed and Elantra has been through about every trick in the vampire book, the Count even captured a human and let him run into the woods and after giving him a five minute head start sent her after him, (she got him, but just barely) and the Count is taking her on her first "raid" she's fifteen now, though it doesn't really matter she's immortal anyway. (keep in mind that when their raid the Count has made sure to be invited into these houses, by means of pretending to be a technician, and since she's pretty tall for her age, with trainee terribly corny, I know but I don't remember the Count being invited into Lucy's room in the book) **

"So how do I do this?" Elantra whispered, they were hidden in the trees just outside the town and everyone was asleep "simple" the Count whispered back "either bite them or, if there young enough put them in this bag for the girls" he handed her a rather large bag "how old is young enough?" "About your age, down" he responded she nodded and he pointed to the nearest house "last window on the right at the back of the house" she crept forward and leapt over the fence, and found the window and unlocked it as quietly as possible, she slid it up and climbed in. there was a small ten year old girl sleeping peacefully, her cat sitting next to her like a watch dog "going to steal her breath little kitty?" Elantra murmured "after I've got the blood you're next in line, I promise, then the werewolf" the cat just watched her, it had strange markings and to her great surprise, it changed into human! "Actually" he said "I was thinking of either tickling her to death, or maybe teaching her magic tricks, I am still stuck, what do you think?" Elantra's mouth fell open and she just stared "madam vampire?" He said uncertainly "a leshy?" She managed to choke out in amazement "they're real?" He scoffed "of course when you were bitten you originally thought vampires didn't exist, so why can't I exist? Now will you kindly leave this innocent girl alone?" Elantra was nearly struck dumb, before stuttering out "o-of c-course" she backed out of the window still staring at the leshy, who changed back into a cat she blinked as she jumped over the fence trying to get rid of the shock and surprise, and barely noticed when she nearly landed on the Count. "Watch it!" He hissed "how did it go?" Elantra just stared for a moment "I saw a leshy" she said incredulously, still trying to believe it "Artois! That little rascal!" the Count said furiously craning his neck trying to see over the fence "you know him?" Elantra asked disbelievingly he nodded "the only leshy in this area taite is a couple miles away" "but how is that possible? They aren't real!" The Count shot her a glance "yeah well vampires aren't real either do you get my drift?" she nodded, and then shook her head "their real who knew?" The Count muttered something that sounded like "I did" but she ignored him. he pointed to the house across the street "first window on the left side and if I hear anything about a neko or a bunyip I swear I will break you in two" she smirked and ran across the street and hopped over their fence and opened the window, a boy about her own age was sleeping she glanced around _no bunyips or whatever_ she thought she slowly walked to the side of his bed and hesitated "well!?" A voice behind her whispered furiously she whirled around the Count was standing outside the window, she silently cursed his guts and turned back to her work, she bent over to bite him suddenly he opened his eyes and opened his mouth to shout out, for one split second she panicked and that was all that was needed he quickly put her mouth on his and kissed him. just before he shouted and all that came out was a muffled cry, unable to think properly, she tried awkwardly to prepare that bag she had while still muffling his cries, finally she could stop kissing him and put the bag of his head, and picked him up even for a young vampire, he was pretty heavy she staggered to the window and jumped out the Count snatched the bag from her "what was that?!" He hissed obviously having trouble keeping his voice down "I-I panicked" was all she could say "come on!" he said in a strained whispered he jumped the fence with little effort, she clambered over It, and he began to run for the woods she followed, still in half shock they ran all the way back to the castle, when they reached the door the Count collapsed and was on all fours when Elantra flopped down next to him, the bag struggling feebly a few feet away "I …will …never-" the Count gasped "…ever …bring you on a raid again you hear me? NEVER!" He continued panting, he slowly sat up properly then they both stood, he picked up the bag "he's still awake" Elantra said weakly in a sudden burst of energy and temper, the Count swung the bag hard against the castle wall, there was a sickening crack "now he isn't" he said savagely.


	7. Chapter 7- laufen schnell (run faster)

**Warning: some strong language.**** Now I just want to make sure to clear this up, these are going to be drabbles of interesting things happening in their lives, more like incidents, not everyday life. **

Elantra was rereading the four tragedies book, it was storming and the Count was out again, it had been six months since the little kissing incident and the Count had not kept his word and did take her on another raid, three in fact thankfully these she didn't botch these, she didn't see Artois again.

but the Count did he was 'just as annoying as ever' as the Count said, but tonight the Count was out alone and would be out until dawn, there was hard knock on the door Elantra jumped up to get it but remembered what the Count said, last time she couldn't contain her curiosity it was a salesman who was so persistent and annoying that the Count lost his temper, and Elantra had to bite and kill him just so he would shut up, and to save him from a much worse fate at the Count's hands.

she slowly sat down again and picked up her book, there was another knock and if she was a cat she would have died by now, she squirmed in her chair finally she couldn't take It anymore she threw down her book, and rushed down stairs and opened the door there lay an unconscious girl covered from head to foot in mud, blood and rainwater, her hand stretched out limp in a fist, touching the door, were she had no doubt knocked.

feeling instant sympathy Elantra picked her up and took her to her room, and lay her on the floor she was breathing heavily like she had run a long way and had several cuts on her arms and legs, which Elantra recognized as being caused by brambles and thorns and three in a row at the back of her leg which was a wolf's claw mark, "tsk, tsk, tsk, tsk, tsk," Elantra said shaking her head "poor girl having to run from wolves."

she went into another room that did have a bed, and took the blanket and ripped it up into smaller pieces had took them back into her room, and bound her cuts and splashed water on her face to wake her up "wha-?" She exclaimed waking suddenly "good morning" Elantra said cheerily "or good night… whatever!" She said in her brightest voice "what's your name?" The girl looked bewildered "Anna err where am I?"

"Castle Dracula" Elantra answered "what happened to you?" Anna swallowed hard "I'm not sure, I was in bed and then all of a sudden I was in the backyard, and everything was so fuzzy! I went over the fence and into the woods; suddenly there was this fog-"

_Otherwise known as the Count _Elantra thought "and it started raining then it wasn't fuzzy anymore, and I didn't know where I was and I saw someone standing a couple yards in front of me, and I saw the wolves behind him, so I ran and the last thing I remember is seeing a castle…." She trailed off as tears began to pour down her face "he almost got me" she said in a hysterical voice she began to hyperventilate "oh god" she gasped, her eyes darted around the room, wringing her hands "he almost got me!"

Elantra put her arms around her as she began sobbing _it must have been very traumatic_ Elantra thought remembering her constant fear after the Count had sucked her blood the second time, _I wonder how she got away_ Elantra thought, suddenly Elantra felt a twisting in her middle _honey I'm home_ Elantra thought nervously.

"listen Anna you need to quiet down I have a…" she paused unsure how to say it "an uncle" she invented "who doesn't like visitors" Anna nodded suddenly the door flew open and there was 'uncle' looking furious Elantra felt Anna shrink under his icy gaze "well speak of the devil himself" Elantra said casually, standing and making sure Anna did the same "what-did-I-say-" "about what?" Elantra interrupted "about guests? About answering the door? I'm sorry _uncle_ I wasn't listening" with the uncle she gave him a knowing glance he paid no attention he was looking at Anna

"err" Elantra said taking a step or two back pulling Anna along with her "am I correct to assume you are going to-" she paused unsure what to say in present company "SHB?" (Suck His/Her Blood, yes I know it has other meanings don't bite my head off alright?) "What do you think?"

The Count snarled moving forward, Elantra backed off to the window "come now uncle... Vlad" she said (yeah, Vlad is good XD) Anna squirmed nervously 'think of Transylvania, run" Elantra said coaxingly with a sharp tone at the end word "what will the people think? Run" Elantra continued "you've already got too much suspicious publicity, laufen schnell" Elantra said opening the window discreetly "beside you had the satisfaction of a chase, corre" Elantra said firmly, grasping the back of Anna's shirt and throwing her out the window and shouting after her "RUN! RUN!"

Anna landed a bit awkwardly, but stumbled to her feet and began to run, glancing fearfully back at the castle, Elantra ducked under the Count's blow and fled out the open bedroom door, cursing she had no doubt the Count was following, she fairly flew down the stairs, Screaming.

Right past aleera, who was looking clueless "Count?" Elantra heard her inquire, but there was no answer Elantra quickly rounded a corner, and ran into Marishka so hard they we're both thrown back "hey watch it!" Marishka exclaimed but Elantra ignored her, she was paralyzed with fear, as she felt the Count's hands grip her arms and lift her easily "ohhh f***" Elantra said faintly.

The Count gave her a little shake "why did you do it huh? You just had to stick your nose in were it didn't belong" she didn't answer she felt like fainting and her stomach felt funny, it was even worse because she couldn't see his face, he let her go and she landed hard on the floor with a thump "wha- what's my punishment?" she choked out the Count let out a long weary sigh and walked to stand in front of her he crouched down and gave her face a long searching look (the suspense is terrible)

Elantra knew she would faint if he didn't get it out in time he caved "you have none" he said standing and beginning to walk away she felt her whole world was falling then it hit her "wait what? I mean why?" She said scrambling to her feet and stumbling after him "don't make me change my mind" he said not even looking at her.

**D: the lucky dog! My dad would have killed me! One; for disobeying him, two; for cursing **


	8. Chapter 8-voices (alternate title:guest)

**The Count has informed the occupants of the castle of a future visitor… one by the name of Jonathan Harker, he has ordered them to stay in their rooms during the day hours and not to make their presence known to him, they are in their rooms and the door has opened to welcome this stranger for his first glance at his prison. **

Elantra pressed her ear to the door trying to hear what they were talking about, but only heard a steady drone and couldn't make out any words, risking the Count's wrath she opened the door slightly and stuck her head out.

she could hear them now they at the table talking of uninteresting things, she closed her eyes and tried to picture Mr. Harker, just by his voice which was light, pleasant, and gentle, he was definitely young his voice was confident, steady, and quick to reply.

To her surprise the Count's was softer too, and had a cracked age to it, and was tinged with curiosity, and had a purr, he had some authority to it, but it was greatly lessened.

she discarded almost all interest in Mr. Harker to listen to the Count, he had never spoken like that, she realized how menacing his normal voice was in contrast to this tone, which was almost seductive, but with a innocent and friendly timbre, Elantra had to slap herself as if trying to wake herself as she heard the Count_ laugh,_ it actually kind of a nice laugh, but with a cold edge to it as if it used to be friendly and warm but life had hardened it.

Just then across the hall, she noticed Verona sticking her head out of the door too, she stifled a laugh and turned her attention back to the conversation, suddenly she realized it had ended and they were coming up the stairs, she quickly pulled her head back in and shut the door, she heard them pass the door talking as slyly as possible she peeked out again.

Harker wasn't exactly like she pictured him, his face was gentler than she originally thought and his eyes more intelligent, his stature leaner and more easy going, but his eyes revealed a guarded mind, she quickly closed to door again and locked it, and sat down on the chair, it was a miracle he hadn't noticed her.

**Please pretty please review, it's not hard, I appreciate constructive criticism and if you see something that contradicts with what has also been written tell me about both places and I will take care of it, thanks. **


	9. Chapter 9- my dear Mr Harker

This was Elantra's chance! She hurried into harker's room, was the neatest room she had ever seen, human or vampire, but that wasn't why she was here, she began searching the whole room and cursed venomously as she realized why his journal wasn't here _of course he took it with him _how could she be so daft?

The howling of wolves near the front made her realize something _Count's not going to let him go so easy_ she heard Mr. Harker cry out from near the front door, and she faintly heard Count's triumphant tone and Mr. Harker's footsteps up the stair case, she dove into the closet and closed it, then peeked out a little crack he came in and nearly collapsed on the bed panting heavily, pain for him filled her, his hair was turning gray and he was so young!

He had circles under his eyes and he seemed to have gained age and wrinkles, it was almost as if he had aged 10 years in a month, his soft, intelligent eyes were filled with fear and horror. he pulled his journal out of his pocket and began writing in it rapidly, slowly she opened the door and stood properly, he noticed her and gave a yelp of fear and surprise, and fell backward he got to his feet and took several steps back, she smiled nervously, realizing how fearful he was, if she were human he could easily overpower her, but now he was scared to death of a girl at least 8 years younger than him! "Err hi" she said awkwardly "who are you?"

He asked a little pointedly "nice to meet you too" she said sarcastically "my name is Elantra, and I already know who you are" she held out her hand with a friendly smile, he hesitated then shook it "you know you're in a murderous vampire's castle?"

She nodded cheerfully "I am one myself" he gave a gasp, and took several steps back until he was pressed against the door, he rattled the door knob it was locked and technically she blocked his way to the window.

he shut his eyes and braced himself "do it quickly" he said, and began murmuring the lord's prayer she laughed "I won't hurt you" she said "though I could really" he opened his eyes, and looked at her distrustfully she shrugged "I understand Count really is an a** but I'm not, I was bitten recently and boy" she laughed "you should have seen his face when I showed up at his doorstep, he was furious!"

He gave a weak smile "what are you doing here?" he asked faintly "oh yeah! Um I will help you escape but only on one condition" he straightened up "what is it?" he said desperately "please, what is it?" she felt her heart soften at his desperate tone "you can't mention me to anyone, you got it? Don't write about me in the journal, and don't tell anyone ever" she chuckled "especially the Count" he was immediately suspicious "so easy?"

He asked she nodded "I have no other wants except to not be a vampire anymore" he looked nervous "alright I accept" he said as if he was selling his soul to the devil "great" she held her hand out and he shook it "not tonight though" she warned "it's not the right time" he looked disappointed "I can't stay here for another minute" he said she frowned "I know but what choice do you have?"

**This chapter is dedicated to DRACULAFANGIRL1, thank you so much! Sorry I didn't reply on the reviews my computer flipped out when I tried to look for you, but FYI Elantra wasn't designed to fall in love with dear old drac (she is really young for that! ;)) I thought it was more a master-apprentice relationship, and he hates her insolent tongue. If anyone is falling in love with anyone, it's the Count with Elantra really, but there is certainly a friendly affection. "No tongue please" is a line from a futurama episode and I thought it sounded good, but your right it does sound a bit… wrong XD. (and you want me to add a three day span in between death and undead in the first chapter right? please respond to that one I want to be sure of what you're talking about.) **


	10. Chapter 10- good fortune

Elantra handed a coil of rope to Jonathan, he looked around the unfamiliar room uncertainly "and this is the best way?" he asked for the ten thousandth time, pointing at the window, she rolled her eyes "duh! I live here, I should know and besides I've already assured you again and again" she grabbed the end of the rope and tied it on the room's door knob and let the other end fall out the window "start climbing, I'll be right behind you" she said he took a deep breath and began climbing down the rope slowly, she placed a firm foot on the sill and grasped the sides of the open window "one…two…THREE!" She shouted, jumping she landed perfectly and Jonathan was still climbing down the rope "hurry up slow poke!"

she called "I'm coming, keep your shirt on" he shouted irritably, when he finally reached the ground, she beckoned to him and began running toward the woods, when she reached them, she had to stop and wait for Jonathan, once he got there he was wheezing heavily "what are you a marathon runner?" he asked gasping for air, she grinned "when I was human I probably could have licked you I was junior state champion" he exhaled "well junior I was never a favorite at track so hold it down"

"well actually this is as far as I go" "oh yeah" he said getting his breath back "thank you so much I am forever in your debt" he bowed low she blushed "you're welcome there's no need for that" he straightened up and waved "bye" he took a step then stopped and turned back to her "why?" He asked directly "why me? What did I do for this good fortune?"

She thought for a moment then cracked a mischievous grin "just keep those bambi eyes and your set for life" he chuckled and continued walking apparently understanding, she turned away and walked toward the old chapel, when she reached it she heaved the lid off her coffin "ahem" somebody cleared their throat behind her she whirled around and aleera was standing there.

they stared at each other "a-aleera please don't-" "what are you talking about?" she interrupted "I didn't see anything" she walked over to her coffin and sat in it, and looked at her through narrowed eyes "I didn't _see_ anything" she repeated lying down, and Elantra could breathe again, she lay down and began to think, just thinking relaxed her.

but she couldn't fall asleep after about an hour she started thinking about Jonathan, he probably had reached the town if he had walked quickly and hadn't run into anything like a wolf or the Count, this was best case scenario so she immediately dismissed it, suddenly a howl of rage from the castle broke the silence, and as it echoed across the grounds she knew he better have reached the town by now.

**Hi'z! . the only person reviewing is DRACULAFANGIRL1 *gets on knees* please review people! I am dying over here! I took the time to write this, review just one little drabble… maybe a single word? Well anyway if anyone really likes Elantra's persona you can steal her, the only thing I will not tolerate is people stealing her for recreations of this story (I also will not tolerate recreations) it was my idea in the first place so I don't want to hear it. She is tall, lean, and lanky, with short, silky, brownish black hair. Her eyes are steely gray (now flecked with red) she likes cats, and her sharp tongue will win over her other emotions any day of the week. If you have any questions about her feel free to PM me, thanks! **


	11. Chapter 11- music to my ears

**Dracula: **

He paced across the room, the girls were sitting on the couch watching him as he wore a path in the carpet, Elantra looked concerned, and he resisted the sudden urge to grab her, give her a shake and ask what she had to do with his escape. he could see right through her, she did something to cause it or try to stop it, he couldn't tell which _but no matter_ he thought _it's been done and now I have to make my move_ he let out a long sigh "I have to go" he said softly to no one in particular "where?" Elantra asked "I don't know" he said feeling suddenly snappish 'there are plenty of boats in the world I've always wanted to go to London maybe find a small town…" he trailed off and stared at the door. He suddenly felt a pull on his sleeve; it was Elantra "take me with you" she said "no" he responded firmly "please! I don't want you to be alone!" at that moment, she looked so much like a small child with huge eyes; he almost couldn't resist them and refuse.

She begged harder

He refused

She got on her knees and her eyes went watery and she begged so hard his hardened heart nearly crumbled

No! was all he could say, she got off her knees and sat down on the couch and sulked, the other girls were going through fits of silent laughter, he glared at them and they immediately sobered "and that's final!" he added fiercely to Elantra though it was painful to him to see her cast him a glare of defiance.

**Elantra: (the Count hasn't left yet he is still getting ready)**

WHAT IS THAT HORRIBLE NOISE?! The Count roared bursting into Elantra's room, where she was lying lazily on the chair and mouthing the words to Paperback Writer by the Beatles, which was blasting on a stereo.

She turned it down a notch "I thought I'd stop in town and lift a stereo and some discs" the song changed to Love, Love Me Do (also by the Beatles) he listened for a moment "that is the worst sound I've ever heard."

He growled, she chuckled "would you rather listen to; "Nails on a Chalkboard" by Unpleasant Sounds for the Mutated, Deranged, Ghoulish, and Demonic? I have it you know" she said sarcastically he smirked unable to contain it "no thank you" he said picking up the stereo and throwing out the window "hey!" She exclaimed, running to the window, there was a crash "I prefer silence" he hissed in her ear "but for that I better go get some duct tape" "ohhh!"

Elantra exclaimed turning around and lunging for him, he coolly moved out of the way and she barely stopped herself from hitting the door.

She took a flying leap and got her arms round his neck and hung there, he staggered and fell backwards she landed neatly on top of him "ohhh I heard that, you smart a**!" She cried hitting him as hard as she could "what- hey!" The Count cried holding up his hands trying to shield his face, but she just hit him harder, he caught both her wrists at the same time, and rolled her off him, he sat up quickly still holding her wrists "and you hit like a girl."

He breathed letting go of her wrists, jumping up, and sprinting out the door, he shut the door behind him and locked it, just as he felt and heard her hit the door, hard. She pounded on it "I heard that too!" She shouted trying to open the door; he chuckled, relaxing he strolled down the hall playing with the key in his hand gloatingly.

**Months have passed and they haven't heard from the Count except by small notes sent by bat the last one reading:**


	12. Chapter 12- end

**Months have passed and they haven't heard from the Count except by small notes sent by bat the last one reading:**

_ Will be returning soon _

**Everyday Elantra spends the day watching for him out of the shuttered window near the front door and one day she sees the gypsies that are carrying the coffin… **

Elantra's heart lifted as she saw them, she bounced with anticipation, she had missed him, suddenly there was some yelling and her heart stopped, several people were running toward the gypsies.

She watched the proceedings with horror, she was too far away to see who they were, but she did see one of them lift a stake it gleamed for a moment then it was plunged down ward.

There was a horrible screeching and the wind howled shutting the shutters with a slam "COUNT!" She wailed collapsing she sobbed into her hands, tears ran down her face she wailed and cried for what seemed an age, before she was able to stop not wanting to believe it.

She ran downstairs and outside it was deserted except for the coffin, she ran up and gazed into it there was nothing but ashes in there, slowly being disturbed by the wind she started crying again, the cold wind howled and it started snowing again.

She slowly ran her hands through the ashes she kneeled in the snow and leaned her head against the side of the coffin, her hand still rested on the ashes, as she drifted into unconsciousness…

A few hours later

Elantra awoke suddenly being dimwitted for a moment, she didn't remember anything and then she realized how cold it was and dark, and remembered, normally she could see very well in the dark, but she was still recovering from sleep.

She shivered with cold; accept her hand which was still in the coffin lying on something warm, _something warm?_ She slowly looked in the coffin trying to get her blood moving again, her hand was resting on a face "Count?"

She said disbelieving somebody groaned "god I need a cup of coffee" she withdrew her hand from the coffin and took several stumbling steps backward "Count?" She repeated disbelievingly trying to wake up, the figure sat up and looked at her "I would certainly hope so" he said coolly "I would be very unhappy if I was someone else" she opened her mouth to shout out happily.

But quickly shut it and covered her face in her hands "Count!" She exclaimed "you're not wearing anything!" "What? Ackk! Don't you dare move your hands, young lady!" She obeyed, but she also doubled up in laughter "that is hilarious!"

She said her voice choked with laughter "no it isn't!" he responded sharply from somewhere farther away in the direction of the door.

"Yes it is!" she retorted "you didn't expect your clothes to follow you back from hell did you?" she heard the front door open and shut, she peeked out, he was gone she knew she should probably wait until he came out again, so she sat down and giggled, lucky she noticed he didn't have his shirt before he stood up, she doubled up in laughter again.

**He is never going to hear the end of it will he? This is the end, thank you sooo much for taking to time to read this! Now let me suck more of your time and ask you to write a review, I will be writing a continuing story of their adventures, but that's for another time. And now I am going to offer an explanation for his rising, centuries ago Vlad Dracula cursed god, and god made him a vampire, he hasn't served his complete sentence yet, so that is why he was … whatever you want to call it, resurrected or whatever, so anyway thanks again. **

Fin 


End file.
